Known in the art is a cardiac valve prosthesis comprising an annular body with a disc valving member made of a biologically inert material. A suturing collar is disposed outside the annular body, on the periphery thereof, for attaching the cardiac valve prosthesis within the cardiac cavity. The collar is also made of a biologically inert material and is in the form of a ring which is to be sutured to the surrounding tissues (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,129).
This known design of a cardiac valve prosthesis is deficient in that it cannot be used for remedying valvular afflictions complicated with calcinosis by isolating the calcinosis simultaneously with providing the benefits of the cardiac valve prosthesis.